Torque converters are fluid couplings used in vehicle automatic transmissions which allow the engine on a vehicle to spin independently of a transmission. Torque converter assemblies typically include a turbine and a pump, wherein the overall shape of the torque converter assembly is substantially similar to a hollow donut. The pump of the torque converter comprises a drum forming half of the hollow donut-shape, if the donut where split in half along the centerline of the circumference of the donut. The turbine drum comprises the second half of the hollow donut-shape.
The pump is a type of centrifugal pump. The pump is connected to the flywheel of an engine, and turns at the same speed as the flywheel. The pump includes fins located within a drum, where the fins impart force to a fluid within the pump. As the pump spins, fluid is forced to an outer circumference of the drum, where the fluid enters the turbine. The turbine includes blades located within the turbine drum, where the blades are configured to oppose the configuration of the fins of the pump. As the fluid enters the turbine, it imparts force to the blades of the turbine, causing the turbine to spin. Thereby, the turbine causes the transmission to spin, which basically moves a vehicle.
The blades and fins (hereinafter “blades”) of a torque converter are typically curved in three dimensions and placed in the pump and turbine in non-radial positions. The blades include projections which fit into slots in the pump and turbine drums. A typical blade is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 and a turbine with the blades inserted is shown in FIG. 1. Placement of blades into the drums has created many logistical problems for torque converter manufacturers, due to their unusual configuration and due to the fact that the projections on the blades must be firmly inserted into the slots in the drums. The blades often have a three dimensional profile that requires intricate maneuvering of the blade to correctly position the blade in the drum. Many attempts have been made to create apparatus which automate the process of blade insertion. However, such apparatus is typically slow and prone to error. Due to the problems associated with such apparatus, the blades are typically inserted into the drums by hand. While hand placement insures correct insertion, the process is relatively slow and is manpower intensive.
What is needed, therefore, is an automated apparatus for placing blades into drums which is efficient and substantially error-free, while also being simple in design.